


Черно-белый

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Chess, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Человек с раздвоением личности никогда не останется один.
Kudos: 3





	Черно-белый

**Author's Note:**

> Странноватая персонажная зарисовка-размышление. Не факт, что попала в характер. Частично вдохновлено этими артами:  
> http://th02.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2013/111/d/6/noob_saibot___mk9_by_letticiamaer-d62hdtt.jpg ;
> 
> http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/280/7/1/noob_chess_kombat_by_nandomendonssa-d5h3dr5.jpg

Его окружает темнота. Это кажется правильным, темнота привычна и даже… приятна?.. да нет, просто удобна. В темноте так легко скрыться и нанести единственный верный удар. После возрождения он научился действительно растворяться в тенях, а не пользоваться ими, как это делали ниндзя. Конечно, темнота не полная – смысла нет – только тени, полумгла. 

Голос в голове тоже привычен. Двойник, кажется, задался целью свести его с ума, но по правде говоря, его болтовня помогает не свихнуться от одиночества. Не то, чтобы одиночество так уж его тяготит, но изредка тишина становится совершенно невыносимой.

Кто-то из его прошлой жизни говорил, что человек с раздвоением личности никогда не останется один. Хотя он не воспринимает Сайбота частью себя. Двойнику подчас известно даже то, чего не при жизни не знал Би-Хан. Например, он лучше играет в шахматы.

Идея сотворить из теней шахматную доску была безумной и принадлежала, разумеется, Сайботу. Нуб к белым теням отнесся скептически, но, как ни странно, реализовывать безумные идеи Сайбот умел тоже. Поэтому доска и фигуры получились. Игра – не очень. Ибо, несмотря на то, что – по язвительному комментарию того же Сайбота – Китай был родиной шахмат, при жизни криоманту было как-то не до них. Ну, зато появилось занятие на ближайшую вечность.

В Нереальности не бывает холодно, и к этому тоже пришлось привыкнуть. Впрочем, теперь он не страдает от жары так сильно, как прежде. Так, небольшое неудобство, которое легко игнорировать.

Неясный зов выдергивает его из полудремы. Опять он зачем-то понадобился колдуну. Хрипло смеется двойник – зов всегда означает битву. А именно для нее они и созданы.


End file.
